


Trick Purr Treat

by BurntHoneyy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Halloween, I'm really bad at tags, Lingerie Kink, M/M, cat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntHoneyy/pseuds/BurntHoneyy
Summary: Keith is dragged to a Halloween party by Shiro, where he runs into Lotor and... Shiro no longer has a ride home from the party.





	Trick Purr Treat

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little thing I wanted to write to celebrate 100 followers on Tumblr!! It would have been longer but I gained really fast overnight from a few shitposts so I didn't have a lot of time lol  
> Thank you so much!!  
> 

It was nearing midnight and Keith was still sticking to his three drink limit, to the surprise of almost everyone else in attendance. He wasn’t a lightweight by any means but Shiro had dragged him to this costume party, going as far as to buying Keith the black cat costume he was currently wearing. Keith agreed, but only to come with as his designated driver. But by the amount of flirting Shiro was doing with Lance, Keith was sure he’d be driving just himself home by the early morning.

When Shiro gave him the costume initially, Keith blushed furiously but not for the reason his roommate probably thought. While everyone he interacted with on a daily basis knew him as Shiro’s shy roommate, his one night stand’s could testify otherwise. Kitten play was only one of his many kinks he wanted to keep hidden though he figured there was no harm by wearing the costume for just one night.

It was a black velvet romper with a hidden zipper on the back with a high neck and short sleeves, the only part Keith had an issue with was the fact that it _was_ a romper so it stopped mid-thigh. Shiro didn’t help by suggesting black thigh high socks but Keith figured it would help keep his legs warm so he reluctantly agreed, trying to hide his blush every time he saw his reflection.

It wasn’t that he was embarrassed. If anything, it was quite the opposite. Keith knew he was attractive and seeing himself dressed up like this was making him think things he definitely shouldn’t be while at a costume party.

Keith adjusted his cat ear headband for what must have been the fourth time as he stood on the porch of Lance’s house, waiting for Shiro to return with snacks. He was gone for almost ten minutes at this point so Lance must have distracted him, again. Keith had no issue with Lance except he always thought Keith was trying to ‘steal Shiro away from him’, according to a very drunk voicemail he left him last month. Ever since then, Keith has tried to make it very clear that they were just friends but the only confirmation Lance seemed to accept was Shiro’s constant flirting.

“Did somebody step on your tail, kitten?”

Keith’s head snapped to the right so fast he thought for a moment he had given himself whiplash and if he wasn’t blushing before, he was now. Lotor was wearing one of his sly smiles as he approached the flustered Keith, leaning against the railing next to him. The tan and black lingerie top was a beautiful contrast to his flawless purple skin and the only indication his costumes intention was a tiger was the striped headband resting on his white hair.

Keith couldn’t help but stare at the small goosebumps on Lotor’s arms, chest, and down on his hips, which were being hugged by a pair of tight, black shorts. He was obviously cold and the satin black robe was too thin to provide any warmth, not that the Galra playboy probably had warmth as a high concern anyway. Lotor was well known for his… bedroom activities and the fact it was currently fifty degrees would never deter him from showing as much skin as possible.

“No, I’m just waiting for Shiro.” Keith finally managed to say.

“Interesting, because I’m quite certain I saw him sneaking off to a bedroom moments ago.”

Keith couldn’t withhold the short laugh. “With Lance, I’m assuming?”

“Paw-sitive.” Lotor grinned but it only earned him a glare.

“If I hear one more cat joke tonight, I’m leaving.”

“Hopefully not alone, hmm?”

Keith couldn’t get himself to respond as Lotor moved closer to him. His hand was cold as it tilted Keith’s chin up, goosebumps now flooding his own skin.

“I think such a good kitten like you should be given a few treats…”

It took all of Keith’s willpower not to keen at the words that left Lotor’s lips. Lotor moved his other hand to Keith’s right hip and walked him backwards so he was now pressed against the front of the house. Lotor slid one of his long, slender legs between Keith’s and he struggled to summon any willpower he had left. All he wanted to do was lock his legs around Lotor’s waist, wrap his arms around his neck and-

“Do you like it when I call you that?” Lotor leaned closer, his breath hot on Keith’s ear. “Kitten?”

The smallest of whines left Keith’s lips and he hated the satisfied look on Lotor’s face as he pulled away. Keith wanted to deny it, wanted to wipe away that stupid, smug smile. But all he could do was gasp as Lotor pushed his thigh into his crotch. He felt all his shame leave him as he instinctively moved against the pressure, his face heating up at Lotor just watched.

“Is the little kitten in heat? Want me to take care of you?”

Keith knew Lotor could feel his arousal, whining a bit louder when the taller man began creating more friction between them. Keith didn’t trust himself to speak so instead he acted on his initial impulse, bringing his arms up around Lotor’s neck and locking his legs around his waist. He brought their lips together in a rushed, needy kiss and Lotor immediately moved his hands to Keith’s ass to support the sudden change in position.

Lotor was leaning back against the porch railing as they explored each other’s mouths, Keith accidently letting out a whimper when Lotor’s hand snuck under the romper. Lotor pulled at Keith’s thong and he felt Lotor’s smile on his lips as a louder whine left him. Lotor pulled back and they both took a moment to breathe, then Lotor shifted to holding Keith with one hand as he brought the other up to hold Keith’s cheek.

“It seems my kitten has other kinks… perhaps we should go explore them someplace else?”

Keith decided Shiro wouldn’t have a ride home at all tonight.


End file.
